


29 - Numb

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [29]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Shammy's a great friend, Whumptober 2019, probably inaccurate medical information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Sort of a continuation of the previous Whumptober fic. :)





	29 - Numb

She stares at her left hand, resigned frown firm on her face as her computer goes to sleep mode in front of her.

The cast is supposed to help with the pain, pins removed from her hand the week before when she was discharged.

But she doesn’t feel any pain, right now.

She’d taken her medicine, yes, done the assigned and necessary physical treatments under her friends’ supervision, but she still feels nothing.

Her ring finger twitches a bit while she stares at it, her face automatically wincing at the expected pain, but it never comes.

Her hand is completely numb.

She doesn’t notice when Shammy enters her office, wheelchair silent as he rolls toward her desk.

She doesn’t avert her gaze from her scarred hand when he puts his gently on top of it.

“Look at me.”

Her dejected gaze reaches his, eyes sorrowful and understanding.

“You’ll get through this, Juliet.”

Her depressed gaze turns doubtful, and she can feel hints of guilt in her chest when she remembers who she’s with.

Shammy smiles, knowing what she’s thinking.

“It’s okay. I get it. But you shouldn’t be ashamed of this, Juliet. The doctors said it’s healing, the nerves are slowly repairing themselves with the help of those surgeries. And even if you never feel anything in that hand again, you’ll still make it through it.”

She closes her eyes, wishing she could believe his words.

“How?”

Her voice is wrecked, the loss of feeling in her hand complicating her life in more ways than anyone had realized.

She’d had to learn how to use only her right hand for most of her usual activities, including typing, unless she wants to spend the entire time doing whatever she’s doing with one eye on her left hand, making sure it follows her brain’s instructions.

The boys and staff have been plenty helpful, Rick and T.C. helping her with the paperwork for the estate and the staff and Kumu helping in any way they can.

Thomas and Gordon are still chasing down the men who attacked her, finishing up the case that caused them to beat her up and going from there, Thomas making time to drive her to and from the hospital.

“Because you have all of us. I know I may not be able to do much, physically, but I am always going to be here for you if you need to talk.”

Juliet smiles at that, watching her hand clumsily turn over so she can clasp his.

The wince on her face is entirely warranted this time, when she suddenly feels a flash of white hot pain from her hand.

She hisses as Shammy looks concerned, both freezing when they realize what this means.

“I felt that.” Juliet whispers as if unsure it’s real. Shammy smiles wider, moving his thumb a bit across one of the scars.

There’s a slight twinge of pain, Juliet grinning even as the pain fades to a slight tingling sensation, like pins and needles.

She looks back at Shammy to see him grinning at her, them both laughing slightly as they hear the others approach.

“Hey, Higgie, what’s going on? Shammy, you two alright?” Rick asks from the doorway, and they both glance over with grins on their faces to see him, Kumu, and T.C. standing there.

Juliet gently and slowly moves her hand from Shammy’s grasp, holding it out to Rick who immediately takes it.

It hurts like a bitch, but it’s worth it.

“I can feel that.” She grins.

Rick’s eyes widen a bit, hand gently clasping hers as they all start to laugh in joy.

“You’re gonna be just fine, Juliet.”

She looks over at Shammy, still feeling saddened and guilty about her own struggles when he’s sitting right next to her.

He surprises her by showing no envy, eyes full of pride and joy as he grins at her.

“I promise.”

edn


End file.
